


Catching a Cold

by LokiTheAssassin13



Series: The Ava and Ulfric Chronicles [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Catching a cold, Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Ulfric can cook, a start of something more, the dragonborn catches a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheAssassin13/pseuds/LokiTheAssassin13
Summary: After diving into the icy cold sea, Ava catches a cold and Ulfric cares for her





	Catching a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just something nice and short that was inspired from when I caught a cold a few months back

4th Era, Year 202, 27th of Hearthfire

Alright. So diving into the icy waters of the Sea of Ghosts to where the Pilgrim's Trench happened to be to look for any treasure wasn't really the best idea, nor wearing the Savior's Hide Armor, but she did score some gems, an enchanted necklace, and four enchanted weapons. Nor did It help that the small blizzard that was going on when she first dove into the water had picked up to an even worse blizzard. Even when Ulfric, who agreed to accompany her a while back, offered her an animal pelt to keep her warm, only she refused, and now she was paying for it.

Her throat was sore, her muscles were sore, her forehead was warm, her nose was stuffed up, and to top it all off, she was just feeling terrible in general. It was only by sheer luck that she and Ulfric found this house that had to been owned by a hunter when they did, on account she was getting worse and worse as the blizzard was getting stronger and the water on her skin, clothes and hair was now turning to ice, making it harder for her to move. And now here she was, in a makeshift bed that could almost resemble a nest full of the animal pelts that she had from the animals she killed and skinned, trying to keep warm, but to no avail.

As for Ulfric, he went to the cooking pot and rummaged through Ava's enchanted bag and found ingredients to make a vegetable soup, that way she could have something to help sooth her sore throat and to help warm her up. And after a short while, the soup was ready, with him placing some in a bowl and walking over to the pelts that Ava was curled up in, seeing her shivering.

"I made you some soup." Ulfric said, waking Ava up from her restless sleep.

Waking up slowly, she grabbed the bowl from Ulfric. "Thanks." she said in her raspy voice, and started eating the soup. As she was eating it, her curiosity got the best of her. "I'm surprised that you know how to cook, since I figured a noble like you wouldn't need to cook."

To Ulfric, he found this funny. "While indeed I am a noble, during the later years of being with the Greybeards and when I was in the Legion during the Great War, they didn't care that I happened to be a Jarls son, I still had to cook and care for myself."

Taking the bowl from Ava once the bowl was empty and brought it back over to the cooking pot, and when he came back, he saw Ava was curled back up in the furs, and was shivering again, even with all these furs to keep her warm and the fire in the fireplace going. This worried him that she might be getting worse, and without even thinking of how awkward this might be, Ulfric removed his boots, leaving only his pants and a simple long sleeved shirt on. And what he did next surprised Ava, as in, Ulfric moved part of the furs up and crawled right into the makeshift bed and wrapped his arms around her to help keep her warm.

As soon as the warmth entered her, Ava couldn't help but snuggle closer to him to get even more of that warmth. "Your very warm." She said, nearly falling asleep, ignoring the fact that Ulfric is the first man that she is sharing a bed with.

"That's because I'm a Nord. The cold weather doesn't affect me that much." Ulfric said, feeling himself getting just as comfortable as Ava.

"Won't you get sick too?" Ava asked him, worried that he might possibly catch her illness.

Responding to her, "Don't worry, I've had this illness more than once already. I won't catch it this time around either."

Feeling better, knowing that her illness won't be passed on, Ava snuggled even more into the warmth that Ulfric was giving her, to the point where they both fell fast asleep in each others arms, lighting a spark between the two that started to extend beyond friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> The start of Ava and Ulfric's relationship becoming more than friendship


End file.
